Farewell
by wolf00rakuen
Summary: Alternate ending for Wolf's Rain.Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters.


**Farewells that came all too early for friends.**

**Part One**

"Hey, Kiba! Wait up will ya! I can't be carrying Cheza all the time you know! It's your turn!" said Hige, shifting Cheza to the other arm. (in wolf form it would look like he's pushing her into a better position on his back)  
Kiba looked behind and stood there waiting for them to catch up. While they stumbled up to him, a great gust of wind had suddenly picked up from a small breeze. As soon as the wind got to a blinding whirl of dust and mist, a tall dark shape was standing before them. It was the third generation child of the Darcia family staring at them through holes in a mask that was as white as any snow, and with markings as black as a raven's wing.  
Darcia looked at them from behind his mask. Which he then removed to reveal his face and his legendary wolf eye. He glared at Kiba with a smirk.  
"I'll kill you.You have gotten in my way for the last time. Do not hinder me again...Kiba..." he sneered. And then, shifting into a wolf he turned and ran into the storm.

It had been a few days and the wolves were wondering what was going on since the storm had not settled. Cheza looked up at Kiba with a start as if she could tell his puzzled state.  
"Kiba," she said softly, "Why do you wonder? This one knows it will be alright, you don't need to be afraid."  
For the first time in Kiba's life he growled at Cheza.  
"Not afraid! Who said I was! I was just thinking about what that Noble meant. I've never hindered him, I've never gotten in the way of anybody! He doesn't know what he's talking about!"  
"Kiba! Be quiet!" Tsume barked over his pain. He had been walking for days and felt like he was in a dream. Never mind he had been carrying Cheza for the longest time. Kiba looked at him.  
"Fine, I will be quiet! Maybe I was better off alone. You would have been a better leader for them anyway." Kiba said gesturing to the others.  
"But what about Cheza?" asked Toboe softly. "She was meant to lead you, and you alone, to Paradise. She is of no use to us I'm sorry to say."  
"I'll be! I'm going with Kiba no matter what!" said Hige, hoisting Cheza from Tsume's arms. Kiba ran away shouting,  
"I've always been alone!" stopping he whispered to himself, "I wouldn't need even you, Hige..." He ran on. His comerades stood there too stunned to speak. Cheza whispered something in Hige's ear. Hige nodded and put her on the ground. He motioned for everybody to sit in a circle around Cheza. They weren't sure what was going on, but they did it anyway. Once they were all seated there, Cheza started to sing her lonesome lullaby. Whether it was to call Kiba back, or if it was for something else, not one of the wolves could tell. They all felt like howling and so one by one they howled in the storm that blew over the land. But the wind slowed to a slow, sleepy breeze as Cheza sang and the wolves howled.

Kiba ran on and never stopped once to look back. Out of nowhere perpendicular to Kiba, ran another wolf. It was black with the oddest purple highlights They ran and bit at eachother for sometime until they were standing looking at one another.  
"Darcia!" Kiba spat.  
"Heh, you're the _Lone_ White Wolf, I propose...still looking for something you'll never find?" without warning, he dashed and attacked Kiba while he was gathering the little strength he had left from the first attack.

The wolves stopped howling and Cheza still hummed slightly. Far off in the distance they heard the most painful howl anyone will hear in their lifetime. It got their attention. They tried sniffing the air, but the wind was going in the other direction. Cheza stood stark still facing the smae way Kiba had taken off in.  
"Cheza...what is it? Do you know what it is?" said Hige in a trembling voice, thinking and hoping what he thought it was wasn't true.  
"The Noble..." Cheza whispered. She then threw her head back and screamed. "_Kiba_!

_to be continued..._

Part Two

Hige was in a panic and ran straight for Kiba, who was, if you can believe it, a couple miles away. Hige ran with the speed of wind to find Kiba. Cheza gasped and choked streaming tears as she could feel Hige leave. She knew Tsume was too weak to carry her again, and Toboe is too young and possibly not strong enough either. Cheza felt herself weaken with dispair. Tsume limped over to her quickly, picked her up with the remaining strength he had and started after Hige."Come on, Toboe!" he said with all the strength he could muster for speech.Toboe ran to him and followed close behind, careful not to trip him.Hige reached Kiba and Darcia was fading into the storm which failed to conquer the world."Damn it!" he cursed the Noble. Turning to Kiba, who he could barely see lying in on the ground in the failing wind.

Tsume and the others came up slowly as they, too, saw Kiba motionless. Finally paralized. His appearance was faltering inbetween wolf and human."Kiba?" said Toboe, moving closer. As he did so, he saw that there was a large amount of blood near Kiba's head on the ground. Hige and Cheza came closer to look. Tsume just cursed Kiba for being an idiot for running off under his breath and didn't move. Kiba shook and gasped, "Cheza...why isn't it there? Why can't I see it? Where's Paradise...?" "Kiba..." Cheza whispered, brushing back his hair and revealing the open wound on his neck. He faltered."I never thought I would never find Paradise...Cheza, help me find it...I know it's somewhere..." "You never did, Kiba. This one was meant to lead you there, yes, but your fate was different than this one had seen before. Paradise is where ever you want it to be, you just have to have the will to live." "So are you saying all we had to do to find Paradise was to die!" Tsume cut in."Yes, in a way, Tsume..." said Cheza, still stroking Kiba's hair."Then why the hell did we have to find and use you! Why couldn't have we died right where we were in that city!"

"I was driven to find something ever since my pack died in that fire...Tsume, we searched for it...we left thathuman city to find something that none but me and Cheza knew was real..." said Kiba. "My time here is all over...I can't see you guys anymore...my eyes are dark now...and my body feels numb and cold...he thrashed at me...I knew you guys would be safe because now that I'm gone...he won't be back unless you try to pursue what I tried to do..." said Kiba. "Lengthy speech for someone who's dead." Tsume complained, rubbing his ear. "I don't believe your crap! You can't die! You're the one who dragged us out here from a good life we lived before so you're going to get up and MOVE! Lead us there like you wanted to!"

"Hey, Tsume...you said something of the like when I was half dead in that city of yours, remember?" "No, I don't! It's because of you I can't remember that place clearly enough to satisfy myself!" Tsume came over and kicked Kiba over. Kiba gasped as the wound on his neck opened farther and he lay flat, gasping for air. Tsume sank down as he looked at Kiba's wretched state. Kiba was paralized, neck split nearly in half by a deep bite, leg torn and broken, and numerous other wounds littered his body."I told...you...I can't move...I can barely...breathe..." he gasped.

Being on his back it was harder to breathe. Never mind it had been hard enough to do that on his side. Cheza came over to him and held his head up on her lap. She could feel something."Kiba...why?...did you...?" she said sadly."Why, what?" said Hige."I wish...I could see you again...good...bye..." Kiba's head sank motionless on Cheza's lap."Kiba lied to us..." said Cheza, looking at Hige."WHAT! How the heck?""Darcia will be coming back for us...This one is not sure if Kiba lied--"

"Impossible," Hige muttered."--or if this one can feel him coming..."Tsume had wandered off and found something of interest. He dragged it over to the others. It was the carcass of a black, yet somewhat purple, wolf."That's that Noble! He's dead! How the heck...?" Hige said."Who cares?" said Toboe, jumping around for joy amidst his sadness. "It's because he's dead that we can go to Paradise without worrying too much about being attacked!"

"You know," said Tsume. "He has a point." "Yep!" Hige said. Turning to Kiba he whispered, "He sure does. G'bye, Kiba. We sure will miss you. I hope to find you in Paradise when we get there."They started traveling again. Cheza leading the way now.

Hige was far behind, mourning the loss he was not able to keep without remaining depressed. They all sighed sadly, but a flicker of hope still kindled a secret fire in their hearts.

**The End**


End file.
